


Beck and Call

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Martha Wayne and her Two Subs, Multi, No one woman should have all that power, Polyamory, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: martha goes a on slight power trip, then some family feels ensue





	Beck and Call

Martha Wayne was sitting in the executive suite at Wayne Industries and the reports that were sitting on her desk were kind of pissing her off. She knew that the relatively new arm of Wayne Industries, Wayne Technology was still struggling to make its mark in the tech world, but these reports were just abysmal.

This was a bad week to quit smoking.

Martha pushed the papers to the side and pressed the call button for her secretary.

“Yes, Missus Wayne?” Gregory’s voice answered.

“Send for Alfred. Then send a message to Thomas about a half hour after that. Once Thomas gets here you can leave for the day,” She ordered. Her eyes drifted to the drawer where she used to keep her cigarettes. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Gregory sighed. Gregory had been working for Martha Wayne since she’d taken over Wayne Enterprises from her husband. As such, he was slowly becoming accustomed to her calling both her husband and butler in and asking him to leave. He thought it was weird, but he liked his paychecks more, so Gregory kept his mouth shut and minded his own business.

Martha ultimately decided that she’d save the smoke for after. Her finely manicured fingers drummed on the dark cherry red wood desk, her red fingernails tapping impatiently. This was always the worst part, she decided. The part where she knew what was going to happen but she had to wait on her slow boys to get to her. Her eyes drifted to the slowly growing skyline beneath her building. The new construction, building new apartments and office spaces were all because of the efforts of Thomas and Martha Wayne.

But if Martha was going to be honest with herself, and she strived to be honest all the time, it was primarily because of her efforts. She loved her husband, truly. However, Thomas was a doctor, and she was a chief executive officer of a multi-million dollar and multi-national mega corporation. She had power, and she wielded it with authority.

Which was why her two lovers would _always_ come at her beck and call. Martha spun away from the window and propped her feet on her desk.

“Mister Pennyworth is on his way, ma’am,” Gregory buzzed through.

“Thank you, Gregory,” She hummed back.

Well, if Alfred was on his way… her fingers started drifting towards her waistband. She did love the way Alfie’s eyes would spark with jealously and envy whenever she started without him, and the way Thomas would groan then mope, well- she was a woman after all. A woman with two weaknesses named Thomas and Alfred.

She ended up pulling her hand back. It wasn’t fair to make Alfie and Tommy wait the entirety of their rides across town and for her to get started. She did love the anticipation game, it was one of her favorites. She kicked off her heels onto the sharp marble floor. It wouldn’t be long now before Thomas was called. This time, maybe she’d make Alfred be the one tied up in the corner, forced to watch. The thought enticed her and had definitely crossed her mind before. But Thomas was so terrible at tying knots and Alfred was just so sinfully good at it. She knew that Alfred would have no problem breaking out of any of Thomas’ knots.

The doors to her office were repurposed doors from the Manor which meant that they were heavy oak monstrosities that required a lot of effort to open. But working in the manor for the past six years had made Alfred a pro at opening manor doors. He stopped as he noticed the shoes on the floor.

“Oh, bloody hell, I was hoping it’d be that kind of call,” he nearly groaned. He rushed to the right side of her desk, then sat on the floor. Alfred had his legs neatly crossed. 

“You look like you have something to say. You can speak,” She murmured as she carded her fingers through Alfred’s black hair.

“Is he coming?”

“Isn’t he always?”

 

When they finally end up back in the manor, back in the master bedroom, Martha sighed.

Thomas and Alfred were both curled against her sides, with Alfred’s head resting on her shoulder and Thomas’ settled on her stomach.

“I saw those reports, Martha,” Alfred yawned.

“Can we not talk about that now? I actually started having a nice afternoon once you two finally showed up,” She leaned her head to the side, kissing Alfred’s brow. “Besides, Alfie, you’re much too cute to be so serious all the time.”

“Hear, hear,” Thomas agreed as he reached for Alfred. “We have better things to talk about than reports.”

“We do?” Alfred and Martha asked at the same time.

Thomas rolled onto his stomach, a bright beaming smile on his face. “We do.”

“Are you going to tell us, Tommy or are you going keep being difficult?” Martha reached for his hair, her fingers pulling at it in warning.

“Mmm…” He nudged his head further into her hand. “I’m tempted to keep being difficult if this is going the way I think it is.”

Alfred leaned down and hit Thomas. “Quit being a twit and tell us what’s going on.”

“My hero,” Martha murmured as she stole another kiss from him. Thomas finally relented, sitting up in all of his beautiful, naked, nicely sculpted glory.

“Remember how you were feeling ill a few weeks back? And we all did those samples and tests?” He ran his hand down his jaw, and then he did _the thing_. _The Thing_ where his right hand rose to rub at the back of his neck. It was a habit Alfred and Martha had noticed not long after they had first met him. _The Thing_ meant big news. “I got some of the results back. Martha, you’re pregnant.”

She felt Thomas and Alfred’s hands fly to her stomach. But that was odd, because the butterflies in her stomach were attempting to make her airborne. A disbelieving giggle escaped her as her hands joined her lovers.

“We’re having a baby?” She asked.

“God help us if the baby is Tommy’s,” Alfred teased.

They started laughing, the miracle that the three of them worked for surrounded with love.

**Author's Note:**

> the credit for this fic goes to the ever wondrous pennywaynes shippers in the swb discord. thank u for feeding me so fucking well
> 
>  
> 
> also i havent proofed this at all im so sorry and as always- please leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
